ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ava Grainger
Ava Grainger-Bell (born February 19th 1983), is an American professional wrestling valet. She is currently performing for True Champion Wrestling where she is the valet/manager of Aaron Bell, her husband. Before Wrestling Before meeting Aaron Bell, Ava Grainger was, "just another small town girl." She worked as a waitress at Gibson's Steakhouse when she met Chris O'Neill, Aaron Bell's close friend. Ava's sense of humor made the two hit it off as friends, but O'Neill knew she'd be perfect for Bell. He set the two up on a blind date, and they've been together ever since. Career Ava came into wrestling after a chance meeting with Aaron Bell through a mutual friend. Bell has always been known to have beautiful women at his side, and when his former valet Autumn left wrestling to go back to college, Bell asked Ava to go on the road with him as his new valet. As she went on tour with Bell, Ava grew fond of the person he is when he's not Aaron Bell the wrestler, but Aaron bell the person. She was quoted in an interview for PWI saying, "I never thought I'd meet someone as kind as Aaron. He's a great person to know, and is the type of guy who wants to make everyone look good inside the ring." Hybrid Championship Wrestling (2007-2009) Ava debuted, as just another ring girl to accompany Bell down to ringside. She would act like a dumb valet, and "accidentally" trip up Bell, trying to sway the match in his favor, but it never worked. When Bell got injured in 2007, she repackaged her look, and now has a more prominent role in his matches. She has been the turning point for many of Bell's matches, interfering in many ways. She has proved that her role is invaluable. When Bell was injured in 2007, Ava took time off to have the couple's first child, Trent Ean Bell in October 2007. The couple Married in late September, 2007. Ava has admitted to not knowing how to wrestle, and has no desire to do so. She is happy with her role as Aaron's valet/manager. True Champion Wrestling (2009) When Aaron left HCW, he and Ava were in talks with Aaron's friend and mentor, Victor Xidis. Victor was reopening TCW, and instantly signed Aaron to a contract, as well as Ava. In Wrestling *'Manages' **Aaron Bell Fun Facts *Aaron married Ava in September of 2007. They have a child together, a son, named Trent Ean Bell, who was born on Halloween 2007. *Outside of wrestling, Ava is an amazing mother. Her and Aaron take their son, Trent, on the road with them, and have a full-time nanny to take care of him while they work. When she's not performing, Trent is always within arm's reach of her. *Ava has Aaron's name tattooed on her right wrist, and it looks like stitching. *Ava has a piercing called a Monroe, named after icon Marilyn Monroe. She also has a few other tattoos, including a set of stars on her foot. *Ava has a degree in Culinary Arts from The Art Institute of Chicago, for pastry. External links *True Champion Wrestling Category:Characters Category:Managers Category:Valets Category:Inactive wrestlers